Into the Mist
by Knight of Balinor
Summary: Amy leaves. A stallion finds her, and takes her away. Darkness emerges and the scouts need her help. Will the find her in time? Why did she leave?
1. Her

I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
~~~ Amy was no ordinary girl. She was magical, the water was hers and hers alone. For once in her life she had place amongst her peers. That was until she showed up. Then everything turned to dust. Leaving her lost in her own power of mist. 


	2. Betrayal and Discovery

I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
~~~  
"You are weak you know that?" Her voice barked. "They do not need a little girl like you. I am the champion of water. You are nothing!"  
"Leave me alone!" Amy yelled. "I know that they care about me. So go away!"  
"You know I am right. All you good for is that little computer. But with my mirror, I can do more than you." A cruel laugh sounded.  
"Michelle, just go away." Amy whispered.  
  
~~~  
  
Ever since the Outers had join with the inners, Amy had felt pushed a side. Michelle was more powerful, not to mention smart, beautiful and strong. She quickly took Amy's spot with the other girls. The others, Raye, Mina, Lita, all of them were eager to accept Michelle.  
  
"Guys, I do not know. We may need here." Amy herd Serena's voice. "Amy is very important to me.  
"She is weak. All we need her for was to find the weak point of the enemy. With Michelle mirror, we can do that. We do not need her." Mina firmly spoke.  
"Yeah. I agree. She is no longer needed." Raye calmly said. Amy hid behind the door.  
"Girls, she is still one of us. Besides, Michelle cannot freeze things." Serena once again stood up for Amy.  
"Look, think of it as a reward. She fought long and hard. At least these way you know she will be safe." Lita reasoned. "She doesn't have to know we think she is a weakling."  
"I cannot believe you guys!" Amy yelled from the now open door. "I'll never speak to you again!" Amy turned around and ran.  
  
She raced into a far away field. There she collapsed, and cried. She knew that Serena thought she was weak. Serena...she was her only friend. Amy sighed, as she realized that she was no longer wanted as Sailor Mercury. Now, what was she to do? Amy noticed a mist forming around her. She smiled and felt the magic in the mist. It was hers. It coated her skin with a small layer of water.  
"Weird. I cannot summon mist outside of my Mercury form." Amy stood. "I wonder..." Reaching out mentally she began to form ball of water, with a bit more power the ball froze. "Ok, now I can do magic without summoning an attack or being Sailor Mercury. Why?"  
"Because you were once one of the most powerful Knight of all time." A voice spoke. "Until someone striped you of you power."  
"Who?" Amy turned around and drew in her breath. "No way..." 


	3. Nemesis and Tales

I do not own Sailor Moon Let me know what you guys think. I will try to update twice a week.  
~~~  
  
Amy reached out to touch what was before her. It was real. Her could feel it. More importantly, she could feel the magic around them. As Amy took, in what was before her she gasped.  
"Well maiden. Now that you believe I am real, can I speak with you?" The voice spoke once more.  
"You're a unicorn..."Amy finally managed to say. "A bronze colored one."  
"Yes, I am. My name is Nemesis."  
"The Greek god of divine vengeance." Amy backed up. "We had an enemy called Nemesis."  
"I assure you. I am you friend. I have come to offer you a different path." Nemesis spoke. "You have been wronged, and I have come to help you."  
"What do you mean by 'a different path?'" Amy asked, once again stroking the unicorn.  
"You have a soft touch, and your magic is very soothing..." Nemesis sighed. "I am here to take you away from here, to my home. It is called, the Land of Mist, there lives many creatures born of magic. Dragons, wizards, unicorns, and you get the idea."  
"What is the set back?" Amy asked. "There is always a set back."  
"Wise, like Athena. The set back is that you would have to do us a favor." Nemesis lowered his body to the ground. "Sit beside me. This will take awhile."  
"Ok." Amy sat down. "Let me pull in some more mist." Amy closed her eyes and drew a curtain of mist around them.  
"Very good. Now we ask many things of you. One is that you become part unicorn; to do this you must drink the blood of a unicorn. You will then bath in the Pool of Transformations, after this is done you can transform into you unicorn. The second is that you take in a unicorn as a lover. The last is that after one year of training to take one a Greek or Roman goddess name plus a last name of any language you desire, and become a Unicorn Knight. For instance my name is Nemesis Jugare."  
"I will play, that is your name?" Amy giggled. "Do you are basically asking to become a unicorn, fall in love and become part of your society, and you call that a set back?"  
"Most refuse to believe in us. Why don't you?" Nemesis asked, he hazel eyes bore in Amy's sea blue ones.  
"I'm not sure." Amy lay against Nemesis. "Ever since I was young I always wanted to believe there were unicorns. It was my dream to see dragons, ride unicorns and live in a world bathed in magic."  
"Perhaps these events were meant to happen so that we could find you. Amy..." Nemesis sighed. "When can you leave?"  
"Now." Amy said. "There is nothing here for me. You are my only friend. You will stay with me right?" Amy looked at Nemesis with pleading eyes.  
"Yes. Until you no longer want me by you side." Nemesis stated. Why did I say that? Am I falling for this young girl?  
"Then you are in for along road. I am immortal. I do not want you to go." Amy whispered. I can believe this. All my dreams are coming true for no price at all. I am falling in love with a unicorn. Heck, I am about to be a unicorn! There has to be something bad about this. I know there is.  
~~~  
  
A figure stood near the mist. Listening to Nemesis and Amy talk. This was perfect. With that, blasted Mercury out of the way he could attack the Sailors with his rock monsters. Water would hurt them but it was the ice that could break them. Now, that Miss Mercury was leaving. He could win. All he had to do was make sure Mercury never came back.  
~~~ Done. I need help with a color for Amy's unicorn form. I was thinking her hair color for the body and a silver color for the tail and mane does that sound good? I think I will have one of the scouts follow her, except for Michelle, Raye and Serena. I have plans for them. Sorry, to those who like Michelle, but I need a scout that Amy could be replaced by and Michelle is the only one. So, who should follow Amy? I am not writing until you tell me you thoughts! Lita? Amara? Mina? Trista? Hotaru? Or Rini? Should a cat come? Luna? Artemis? Or Dina? 


	4. True Friends follow you

I do not own Sailor Moon.  
~~~  
"Sir Malev O' Lent, are we going attack?" A man with red hair asked.  
"No yet. We need to make sure Mercury stays in what ever land." A robed figure spoke. "But how?"  
"Sir, Malev O' Lent, how about if you were to send me to the Land of Mist. I will insure that Mercury stays. While you fight the others, with the Rocks."  
"Go, and make sure the unicorn brat stays there." Malev O' Lent barked.  
~~~  
Amy walked beside Nemesis. She was in the Land of Mist. She had been there for almost a week. Where it was she really did not know. Nemesis had said something about it being an earth in a different realm or something like that. Either way she did not care. All she wanted was to get away from the betrayal.  
"Now, we are going to speak with Apollo Sol. He is the leader of us unicorns. We tend to favor Greek Gods and Spanish. Apollo will asked you questions, answer them from your heart." Nemesis smiled. "You will live with me until you are ready to become a unicorn."  
"I can become a human again right?"  
"Of course you can. I can too, but you are not going to see me. I prefer four strong legs. What are you talents other that water?" Nemesis asked.  
"Well, I want to heal the sick, I want to fight for a greater cause. I love to write and dream. Everyone tells me to give up on myths and legends. I do not want to." Amy smiled. "I refuse to. You have very nice eyes." Amy stated. "Wow. That was random."  
  
Apollo paced around the rise. There was a problem, a big one. Darkness was creeping into this world. He needed to fight what ever was coming. He shook his mane. Now he also had to deal with the human girl that Nemesis had brought. He sighed. He would just have to tell Nemesis he could not help.  
"Apollo?" A shy voice spoke. "Nemesis said that you wanted to talk with me."  
"Amy? Right?" Apollo asked. His golden coat caught the sun's rays, he seemed to glow in the suns light. His eyes were golden as well.  
"Yes." Amy walked up. "There are right. You are an impressive site."  
"Come here child." Apollo ordered. "Look to the east what do you see,"  
"A powerful darkness, coming this way." Amy looked out across the plans. "I can't see it but I can feel it. It is dangerous."  
"You should go home. Children, should not grow up to know death, or war."  
"Both I have seen. I am fighting a war already." Amy spook softly. "I had felt the icy cold kiss of death."  
"Explain to me." Apollo lay down. "Come and tell me of you self."  
~~~  
A young girl sat on here bed. Amara and Michelle were fighting. She hugged a stuffed unicorn Amy had made her. She misses Amy. Amy was nice and visited her every day.  
"Hotaru, are you ok?" A tall girl walked in gripping a staff.  
"Trista? Why did the chase her away? She was just like me."  
"Amy? She is gone? When?" Trista asked.  
"Michelle was mean to her and told the other that she was not need. They agreed except for Serena. Amy listed to them talk about her and ran way which caused Serena to be mad and not speak to anyone, except for me. Amara blamed Michelle for making Serena made. But, agrees that Amy as useless. Now, Artemis is looking for Amy. And I really miss her."  
"Amy...Is safe. She's in a much nicer place."  
"She's..."  
"NO! Not that nice place, Amy is just in another realm." Trista smiled. "Do you want to go and stay with her?"  
"Yes. I do not like it here."  
~~~  
  
Artemis glared at Mina. He stood but and walked over to her.  
"I quit." Artemis turned and left. "I am going to find Amy, and stay with her. After all, she needs to have a guardian.  
~~~  
Three figures walked into the Land of Mist. One was a tall lady who held a staff, another was smaller girl and the last was a cat. They began to ask around for Amy.  
"Trista? Hotaru? Artemis? What are you doing here?" Amy stood behind them. Next to two unicorns one was a bronze the other was golden.  
"YOU! You are her so-called friends! I should kill you right now!" Nemesis stood protectively in front of Amy.  
"Nemesis, they had nothing to do with these. All three support me." Amy laughed. "Thank you for protecting me though."  
"You three. Do you wish to join Amy? Tonight she will become a unicorn. All three of you would be sworn to guard Amy."  
"Not that I wouldn't mind but why?" Hotaru asked.  
"Girls," Artemis spoke. "Welcome to..."  
~~~  
  
HAHAHA! You will just have to wait to find our where they are. So let me  
know what you think Trista and Hotaru should look like, ok? The signed review thing is off by the way. Next up Amy talks with Apollo while some  
one watches them. Also Amy thanks Nemesis for coming to her. 


	5. Apollo vs Nemesis Round One

I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
~~~  
  
"What do you mean new Earth?" Amy asked.  
"Well, you see. During the Moon Kingdom. Earth was full for magic. Helios, lead a glory of unicorns. When earth was attacked, the magical creature fled Earth and came her. The called it land of mist because that is how they travel in mist." Artemis explained.  
"Yes. You see Amy; we are part of your history. And I have been watching you grow. When you join us, you will be immortal."  
"They already are..." Trista explained about Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity as well as what has happened since the fall of the Moon Kingdom. (AN: I am not going to go into all of that. Also, I would like to point of that these takes place after the whole Dream Mirror Series.)  
  
~~~  
  
Apollo approached Amy. The girl had intrigued him. He felt that there was a greater purpose for her. He was glad that the others would stay with Amy. Also, glad that the promised if Amy were to return to protect her form the other scouts.  
"Apollo what is it?"  
"Are you ready?" Apollo asked. "You know Nemesis has taken to you. I have never seen him like this. He is acting like a colt again."  
"Apollo. Something tells me that there is a war coming."  
"Why? What makes you say that?"  
"The dark clouds to the east, me coming here. Something is up. Trista, Hotaru coming? Someone wanted us out of the way. I feel uneasy." "You suspect someone is manipulating this?" Apollo asked. "You are not very trusting. Maybe you are just being give a gift." "No. No gives anything without seeking something in return. I do trust people, just like I trust my feeling" Apollo nuzzled Amy. "We nuzzle a lot. It a way of saying Hi, It will be ok and almost anything else." Apollo nudged Amy. "I don't know why buy you have and interesting affect on me." "Apollo? Do you honestly believe I will be a good unicorn?" "Yes. You are a very caring young girl. You would make great mare, better than most I know." "Thank you." Amy kissed Apollo's nose.  
  
Nemesis watched the exchange between Amy and Apollo. He glared at Apollo. Amy was his charge. He was supposed to comfort her, not Apollo. Nemesis moved out of the bush and headed toward Amy. "Amy. You should sleep. Tomorrow will be hard and tiring." Nemesis pulled Amy away.  
"I know. However, I cannot sleep. Apollo has been keeping me company. Thank you for telling the others to keep an eye on me when we go back, provided I go back." Amy sighed.  
"You talk like you are not going back." Nemesis pointed out.  
"Nemesis! Look around you! There are dragons, unicorns, fairies, magic! Why would I want to leave? This place seems so wonderful! For once, I feel like I belong. I rode a dragon today! A dragon!" "You are welcome to stay in my house as long as you like." Apollo offered. "You are always welcome." Nemesis stiffened. Apollo had offered his home to Amy. He was losing his charge to him. He laid his head in Amy's lap and grinned as she stroked his neck. "I owe this all to you Nemesis. If you had not brought me here, I do nor know what had happened. You most likely saved me from depression and quite possibly my death." Amy smiled. At this Nemesis smiled. He knew that she liked him and there was no way Apollo could when her heart. "You are very kind hearted Amy. You will be the best unicorn around. I know no matter what you do to will never lose sight of magic. It is apart of you. I know that you will be very important to this lands and to me." Apollo ignored Nemesis's glaring eyes. "Come. Sleep with me by the falls." Apollo led Amy away from Nemesis. Nemesis watched the two leave. He knew he could beat Apollo's words. Apollo was wise, and knew how to comfort those in distress. It was Apollo taught Nemesis how to sooth a worries spirit. He frowned, as he watched his own brother walk off with the young girl who would be the difference between life and death for the universe.  
~~~  
  
The difference between life and death, what is Nemesis talking about? What plans does fate have form Amy? And who will win Amy heart? Also, Hotaru and Trista meet two stallions surprise them. What do you think? The next chapter they all become unicorns and gain new powers. Pairings? Amy/Apollo Amy/Nemesis  
  
Ch. 6-Transformations Ch. 7-The Scouts are in danger Ch.8-The Land of Mists fades into darkness Ch. 9-Home Oh yeah! No updating until I have ideas for the colors of Trista and Hotaru. Also, need names for the unicorn forms of the scouts. I was thinking Athena for Amy, Chromos for Trista and Saturn for Hotaru. As for last names Amy-  
Sabia (wise)  
Sonadora (Dreamer) Trista-  
Tiempo (time) Hotaru-  
Nergo (black) 


	6. Transformation

I do not own Sailor Moon. The land of the Mist is mine though. Amy lifted the cup to her lips. She took a sip of the liquid. She looked over at Apollo. He stood watching her. Amy took another sip. The drink was rich and creamy. A warm glow surrounded Amy as she finished the potion.  
"Good. Now come with me. You are almost done." Apollo nudged Amy out of the cave.  
"So? When can I see Hotaru and Trista?" Amy asked. "I mean. How long will it take to 'become a unicorn?'"  
"With you? Not long. Have you thought of you name?"  
"Athena Suenos? I would have used Hermes but he is a boy."  
"Suenos? Athena's wisdom combined with dreams. I know your powers will be grand. You your heart is kind and gentle." Apollo stopped before a large pool where a waterfall fell at the far end. "Here we are."  
"YIKES!" It is cold!" Amy had placed her foot in. "Can we wait for a warm daaaaayyyyy!" Apollo pushed Amy in.  
The water surrounded Amy, it was as cold as her ice, and then grew warm around her. She swam to the surface...  
Apollo watched a light blue horn emerged from the water. Amy stood on the blank. She looked at Apollo. "What?" Amy asked.  
"See for yourself." Apollo came to stand beside her.  
Amy looked in the water. There she saw a unicorn with a horn that looked like an icicle on her for head an Amethyst stone sat at its base. Her coat was a deep blue. Amy noticed her mane and was a light silver color.  
"You look very beautiful both as a human and as a unicorn. Of course, that is because of that wonderful heart of yours." Apollo calmly said. "When I found out I was gold all around I was mad. Then I found the Tropez at the base of my horn. I was told that a golden color is the symbol of a good leader. That a good leader knows when to stop the fight."  
"What does blue mean?" Amy asked.  
"Nothing, because it is not our color that determines our actions and personality, but it is our actions we take. Look at Nemesis! He is bronze with a bronze horn and ebony stone. He is supposed to be foolish and playful. He is not a fool, and only slightly playful."  
"So what does blue mean though?" Amy asked again.  
"Life, blue is water. Water is the bearer of life. It also means wisdom and healing." Apollo said. "You silver mane and tail are important to. They symbolize Dreams You the right name. Amy."  
"I thought my name was Athena now." Amy asked.  
"It is. But, you will always be Amy. So, that is what I will call you. I would want to confuse people with two deferent names." Apollo answered. "Besides, Amy, is better name for you're beauty." Apollo blushed. (AN: I know horses don't blush but work with me!)  
"Thank you. Apollo is a good strong name. Like you." Amy gave a more affectionate nuzzle before walking off.  
  
"GREEN! I LOOK LIKE I AM COVERED IN MOSS! At least my mane is a lighter green. Is that an Onyx at the brown horn's base?" Trista yelled.  
"I think you look like the proud Evergreens, tall and old with wisdom." A pure back unicorn spoke. My name is Phoebes Baka."  
"Sun god? Stupid?" Trista laughed. "I am Chronos Trista."  
"I am Hermes Muerto." A grayish unicorn walked up, he to was a solid color.  
"My name is just Hotaru." Hotaru shyly said.  
"A dark purple and stone of coal. Very powerful, yet so beautiful." Hermes commented.  
Hermes and Phoebes began to flirt with Amy's friends. Amy watched they with a weary eye. She did not trust their solid colors. In her short time, here she noticed not one unicorn was a solid color. Hermes, was the god of trickery right? And Baka? Idiot? Amy glared at them she turned around and walked away. Amy knew danger was coming.   
  
So what to you think? Is the harmless flirting act? Apollo seem to be winning Amy's hear with is words. Will poor Nemesis stand a chance? And what of the scouts? Vote now Amy/Apollo Amy/Nemesis Amy returns home Amy stays  
  
Ch. 7-The Scouts are in danger Ch.8-The Land of Mists fades into darkness Ch. 9-Home 


	7. The Scouts Are In Danger!

I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Serena looked up at Amy old apartment. She felt bad for Amy's mother. Dr, Mizuno was worried sick about her daughter. Serena missed her friend. They had been friends since the beginning, and now, thanks to Michelle, Amy was gone.  
"Serena..." Amara limped up.  
"Amara? What happened? It is Michelle. She is trying to get rid of Sailor Mercury. I tried to stop her but I could not." Amara sat down beside Serena. "I hid so I could come to tell Amy. But her mother told me she just vanished."  
"We cannot find her. At all." Serena put a hand no Amara shoulder. "Why the sudden concern for Amy?  
"Well, you see. When I first meet Amy, it was at her father's ranch. She was eight, long hair in braided pigtails. Really cute." Amara laughed. "She wore a straw hat flannel top and faded overalls. Anyways, I have always felt protective of her. I am not saying she is weak it just that she is more vulnerable. You know where she is?"  
Serena shook her head. She knew Amara was worried. She also knew danger was on it's way.  
"Mina is in the hospital. She was with Michelle when a odd rock monster attacked."  
"No problem for Michelle water beats rock." Amara knew that was not the case though.  
"Tell that to a well polished rock. Her mirror did not pick anything up. The attacker is named Sir Malev O' Lent."  
"Malev O' Lent? That is the King of Neptune. "Why would he attack earth?"  
Serena stood up in shock. Neptune? Suddenly thing started to click. Michelle pushing Amy away just at the King of Neptune attacks with is water repellent rocks. However, why send Amy? If the rocks are water repellent, then why send her off. Unless, the rock can be beaten by Ice! The ice would make the coating of polish brittle.  
"Neptune is rebelling. The only way to stop its powerful tides is..." Serena started.  
"AMY!" Amara shouted. "Serena! Sir Malev O' Lent will not strike until he is sure Amy will not come back! He going to distract us while some one strikes Amy! She is in danger!"  
"We have to..." Serena was cut off by two voices.  
"I don't think you will be doing anything." Sir Malev O' Lent grinned. Michelle walked up behind him.  
"No. You will not. Amy is not coming back. She's never going to come back." Michelle grinned.  
"What did you do?" Serena yelled.  
"Nothing. Blame Nemesis the unicorn. He brought her into the Land of Mists." Sir Maev O' Lent scowled. "That was a small step back. She is supposed to be dead. Yet, it proves useful. For she is, fall in love there and never return to you. However, the two who followed her will have to die. I have sent some one to kill them and assure that Amy stays. If she steps out of line. I'll kill her."  
Serena sat in her cell. She was worried. For many reasons, one was the fact Michelle was prancing about like a spoiled princess. Two, she could not reach the scouts to warn them about Michelle. Three, Amy was not here to help her. Four Trista and Hotaru were going to die. And four, Amy was still in danger. Sighing Serena looked at Amara. The older girl was worried about Amy and earths fate. For once, the fate of the world was not on Serena's shoulders. She could only hope Amy was up to the change.  
  
Lita sat by Mina bed. She was worried. These monsters were hard to beat. They could really use Amy. Amy...Lita thought. She knew that wherever Amy was she might never come back. They had said some pretty mean stuff.  
"Not to worry!" Michelle piped. "We will win!"  
"SHUT UP!" Lita yelled. "Michelle! You could not do anything. We need Amy. I hope Hotaru and Trista find her."  
"I thought you thought she was weak." Michelle grinned. "All of you did. Save, Serena."  
"Yes, but know I am beginning to doubt that. Beside you was the one bullying her." Lita shoved Michelle out. Michelle grinned as she leaned against the door. Things were going well. Yes! I have Serena and Amara. Mina is in a coma. Hotaru and Trista should be meeting their fate right now. Amy will be joining those goody-goody unicorns in there own fight. All that left is Raye and Lita. Somehow, I need to get them out of here but how? Killing them will bring Amy back if I can get them to look for Amy, but how...I think it is time to go visit the Land of Mists. After all, Father left me in charge of making Amy stay. Last, my friends there told me. There was a little brotherly competition.  
So what do you think? Will Hotaru and Trista make it? Who will get Amy? It all comes next in "The Land of the Mist Fades into Darkness" these will be a three part chapter! Review! Review! Amy/Apollo Amy/Nemesis Vote now! 


	8. Part One: The Land of Mist Fades into Da...

I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
The Land of Mist Fades Into Darkness  
  
Apollo stood on the high rise over looking the valley. He  
saw the darkness closing in. He snorted. He was Apollo Sol. He  
would not let the darkness takeover his lands.  
"Stay away from her!" Nemesis snapped. "I found her! I  
helped her! I get her!"  
"Nemesis. Amy is not something one posses, she is a  
living, breathing thing and will make her own decisions." Apollo  
watched Amy began to walk of the hill.  
"Brother you get lead. You have grand power and wisdom.  
Grant me this." Nemesis begged.  
"Not fighting over me I hope. Do you now a Phoebes and  
Hermes?" Amy asked. "They are trying to get close to my friends  
and I fear they are not to be trusted."  
"You chose a good Greek Goddess for your self. Hermes and  
Phoebes were outcaste because they were working to corrupt these  
lands into Darkness." Nemesis spoke. "We should go to your  
friends if they still live."  
"Nemesis! Stay here and make sure that the darkness stays  
away. Amy come with me. It's time to see what you can do."  
Apollo took off with Amy by his side.   
  
Nemesis flared with rage. He hated Apollo. Apollo gets everything. Now it seemed he would have Amy.  
"Well, it seems as though you have a problem." Hermes walked up.  
"Yes, how tragic. You can't have Amy." Phoebes laughed.  
"Leas while your brother keeps her away from you,  
"What did you do to Trista and Hotaru!" Nemesis demanded.  
"Let's just say the hit the hay."   
  
Flashback  
"Hermes? Phoebes? What did you want us to see?" Trista asked. All she saw was a cliff.  
"Yeah. There is nothing here. "Hotaru looked at the two solid unicorns.  
"There will be." Phoebes grinned.  
"Oh yes. Your graves!" Hermes rushed at Trista and Hotaru pushing the two of the cliff.  
  
"Nooooo" The two screamed before the hit the rocks.  
"Now all that left in the little Mercury." Phoebus laughed.  
"Yes, But we have to wait to here form the king of Neptune.  
"Amy will not be a problem." A voice spoke. "I'll take care of her." End Flashback   
"Cowereds." Nemesis spoke. "You are fools if you think you can beat Apollo."  
"Becarful...Nemesis. Trust is hard to gain, but easily broken." Hermes grinned.  
  
Who is it? Did Trista and Hotaru really die? Who is going to take care of Amy? What in the world does Hermes mean? 


	9. Part Two: The Land of Mist Fades into Da...

I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nemesis growled. "Are you saying that I am being betrayed?"  
"It depends are with us? Or Amy?" Hermes asked.  
"I stand by what is good." Nemesis reared. "You will die for killing Amy's friends." Nemesis horn shot a blast of light at Hermes and Phoebes.  
"You are with her than, or at least you were. We have stalled you long enough. Mission completed." The two solid colored unicorns shouted. As the blast, set there bodies a fire.  
"Were? Stalled?" Nemesis snorted. "Betrayal? What in the word were they talking about?"  
  
Amy stood by her friend's bodies. A newfound rage formed with in her. She hated the fact that they were dead. Trista and Hotaru were only trying to help her. Amy stomped the ground. They fell in to the sea. This was Neptune's doing and she knew it.  
"I am sorry Amy." Apollo frowned as in approached her. "But you must remember that the killer is still in these lands. Nemesis..." Apollo nuzzled Amy. "You Must, kill him."  
"Nemesis? Him?" Amy shook her mane. She needed time to think. Sadly, she did not have time.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Michelle laughed. "You see that Serena? Your Amy is not going to come back. Not after, she finds out what is going on there. While she is in her little soap opera, I will take over here. If she should come back I'll kill her."  
"I doubt you could. She is more powerful than you will ever be!" Serena yelled. "Besides. She has Apollo and Nemesis to help her!"  
"That is where you are very wrong." Michelle smiled. "Daddy! You rounded up the others goody!" Sir Malv O' Lent (AN: Have you got his name yet?) walked up with the other scouts and Cape Boy in chains. He shoved them in the cell.  
"Now, you only hope is little Amy. The lands that once belonged to the Moon will now serve Neptune!" Sir Malv O' Lent joined his daughter in an evil laugh.  
  
Luna weakly stood up, she had to reach Amy. She had to tell her something. She had to warn the last hope for peace.  
"Luna let me help." Amara stood beside her. "I can get you there faster."  
"No..." Luna leapt into Amara's arms. "I will tell you than you will run and tell her. Amara..." Luna's voice dropped to a whisper and Amara leaned close to hear her. Then Amara's eyes widened suddenly at Luna's final words.  
  
Nemesis galloped around the valley. He had to find Amy. He just had to. He new she was in danger and he vowed that he would get her out alive.  
"Stop!" A voice called. "Nemesis wait!"  
"Amara? But you were caught." Nemesis could have leaped for joy. "Can you sense her?"  
"No. Nemesis, Earth needs Amy now. Neptune is..."  
"Trying to take it over I know. I can find her anywhere. I can not find Apollo either."  
"WHAT!!" Amara yelled. "You mean she is with him!"  
"Yes, why are you upset." Nemesis asked.  
"Apollo is..." However, Amara was blasted by something.  
"She knew to much." Michelle grinned. "Nemesis, go home. Amy will die, there is nothing you can do." Sir Malv O' Lent grinned.  
  
Amy started to walk up the step hill in search of Nemesis. She wanted to her his story first. She jerked her head up and came face to face with Apollo. Before she knew in she was at the bottom of the hill in pain.  
"Apollo? What was that for?" Amy asked and she tried to stand only to find that her front right leg was broken.  
"Simple." Apollo transformed in to a human. "I have to kill you or else all I worked for will be nothing." Sir Malv O' Lent grinned. "So here you are with only three legs a dangerous climb in front of you and behind you the sea."  
"I should have known. You were always after the crown. I will not let you win."  
"You can not bet two of us, alone." Michelle laughed.  
"She is not a lone!" Trista grinned.  
"No far from it." Nemesis smiled as Lita and Raye walked up.  
"If you honestly thought we fell for Hermes and Phoebes you were wrong. Mess with one of us and you will get burned by the others!" Hotaru jumped up and down.  
"Well let us since there is one, two , three, four, five...six of us and two of you."  
"Seven." Serena stood. "And Mina and Amara are with us in spirit."  
Sir Malv O' Lent grinned. He would not go down with out a fight. Michelle nodded her head and the two changed at the group of warriors be hind them were evil creatures. 


	10. Part Three: The Land Of Mist Fades to Da...

I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
The battle raged on, as one unicorn watched in the distance. She shook her head. Apollo had betrayed his oath to guard the Land of Mist. Yet, not all was bad. For the fight had bought in a chance. One of the warriors below could prove herself to be very wise and powerful to take his place. Should she find that strength then the Land of Mist would have a new ruler. "To much rests on her. She at least does not know how much." The figure moved to watch the warrior. "Do not doubt your abilities. For they are greater the you think, young one."  
  
Amy stepped back from the battlefield. This was getting nowhere. She focused her power at the tip of her horn and fired into the battle hard warriors. This caused them to stop and look at her.  
"What is going on? Who is fighting whom? And why has the battle come into these lands?" Amy firmly stated.  
"Simple." Sir Malv O' Lent (remember he is Apollo) sneered. "I am tried of serving the moon. I want to rule. This is a mutiny."  
"Very well. So, it is a old king and a ruthless daughter who the rest of us are fighting. The odds seem to be in our favor."  
"I AM APOLLO. THIS IS MY LAND AND ALL WHO LIVE HERE SERVE ME AND ONLY ME!" Sir Malv O' Lent screamed.  
"The creatures of this lands lost their respect for you." Amy spoke. "The have seen the power the you hold as corrupted you." Amy paused. "They no longer serve you."  
"She is right." Nemesis stepped next to Amy. "We chose her. I am Nemesis. I am the one who says how those who are wronged are repaid. In lost of friendship and an old life, Amy will now be Athena ruler of theses land. And you will be banished." Nemesis's horn shot out a golden beam the wrapped around Sir Malv O' Lent and pulled out the powers of a unicorn and placed them with Amy.  
"DADDY!" Sailor Neptune cried and her father fell into darkness of death. "I will kill you!" She charged at Amy sword raised. Amy closed her eyes waiting for the blow.  
"I think not!" Nemesis stood as a human blocking Neptune's sword with his own.  
"Greg!!" Amy screamed! Its you! You are Nemesis.  
"Hey Ames, I'll be with you in a moment. Let teach this girl a lesson." Greg smiled. 


	11. Fin

"This is not funny!" A small clown fish yelled. Well actually it squeaked.  
"I think it is." Amy knelt down to where Michelle was swimming in a pound.  
"YOU!" Michelle mumbled. "Turn me back!"  
"No. I think it suits you." Greg laughed.  
  
Amy stood with Greg in a small clearing. She watched him talk with some of the animals. He turned to look at her.  
"I knew I was right to come and look for you. Nemesis is my true form. I was to be the ruler of these lands but Apollo got them because I fell in love with a young girl from earth. Now it seem that the creatures of these lands want you to lead them."  
"But what about my old life?" Amy asked.  
"Amy, come one, you can visit them. Anytime. I promise. Just stay here. Be my wife and we will take it form there.  
"I don't know I mean....DID YOU JUST SAY WIFE!" Amy eyes popped out.  
"If you will have me."  
"DUH"Amy grinned. "I have only been waiting for you to say that for like ever!"  
  
The end  
  
That was stupid I know but I got stuck with no reviews. My next story will be better I promise! As soon as I think of it! BYE 


End file.
